jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lila Emerson (Continuum-59343921)
Lila Emerson is the daughter of Doctor Polaris and girlfriend of her fellow FemForce member Joan Wayne. Background Lila grew up not even knowing who her real father was right up until the age of puberty, when her powers had kicked in with a vengeance. Learning that your dad was a world-class psychotic Supervillain with delusions of godhood did not exactly make for a heartwarming father-daughter reunion, but she had friends who had helped her through the crisis point. Lila quickly gave up on exploring heterosexual relationships, having resolved comfortably the uncomfortable issue of her gender preferences after a failed attempt at a relationship with Impulse. She and Joan Wayne had sort-of "found each other" in the course of pursuing other affairs, and after much angsting and struggling over relationship issues, had finally resolved to share a life together, a life born of mutual suffering as much as genuine and heartfelt attraction. There mutual parental issues made their connection all the more poignant. Powers and Abilities Lila is a Mistress of Magnetism, able to harness the Earth's own electromagnetic field at will (rather like another high-class Metahuman-slash-Mutant that she could name, who also happened to be a rival with her father in the world-beating profession), an ability that she carried in her genes as her "natural" birthright. Electromagnetism: Polaria has the ability to project or manipulate many forms of energy that are related to magnetism. She can fire bolts of electricity and create enough intense heat to destroy a metal door. Lila can hear magnetic vibrations, allowing her to listen in on phone conversations. * Magnetic Force-Fields: Polaria can erect electro-magnetic force fields with a high degree of impenetrability, protecting himself or others from almost any psionic, energy, or physical attack. * Flight: By creating an anti-gravity field around herself, Polaria possesses the ability to levitate, and inevitably fly for very long distances and at varying speeds. She can even travel in to space by containing air within her field. History Joan was sleeping off a bender when she was woken up by Claudia telling her she had a phone call. After cursing Claudia out for waking her up at three in the mourning she just told her that her aunt was calling her. Claudia told her she’ll inform Alison she’s too drugged out to come to the phone. Joan growled in an undertone as she forced herself out from under the legs of her recumbent bed partner, waking her up as well. Lila was surprised that Joan had a relative living in Japan; Joan explained that she was her mother’s younger sister and a year younger than her. After hearing Joan describe her Lila jokingly commented that they sounded a lot a like. Despite the hangover that was presently making her see double, Joan had to smile at that, relishing the humor of her fellow "bad girl" love interest. She used her powers to listen in on the conversation so when she heard that her mother had been kidnapped by pirates she asked Joan if she needed any help. Joan who wasn’t really in the mood to bail her mother out of the mess she was in especially since they could barely even talk without snarling out their words opted to go alone as there was sense alienating Martha any worse than she is by rubbing her nose in their relationship. While Lila understood she didn’t like it and stressed that Martha was going to have to get used to the fact that she was apart of Joan’s life sooner or later. The self-professed "Bad Girl" of herodom found herself at a loss for words as she looked into the magnetic reddish-brown eyes of her magnetically gifted live-in love interest. Off in one corner of the ceiling Claudia gave a snicker of approval, which earned a glare from both Joan and Lila. With the mood broken Joan promised to be back soon she just needed to sober up and take a shower. Lila used her power to hover six hundred kilometers above the planetary surface as she fretted about her "High Maintenance Girlfriend" wondering whether or not to take action to once again bail out her hotheaded lover. The tendency of her lover to get herself in deep over her head, almost as a habit, was getting to be a tedious routine, but Lila would never abandon the one person who made her feel special and wanted, no matter how wild and crazy she could get with Rad's admittedly self-destructive impulses. Which was why she became more determined to find Joan when her tracer signal went dead. So she she quickly made her way to the south pacific Lila frowned as she circled one area of the ocean once again, her instincts telling her that she was on the right trail, feeling the currents swell in a most unusual way around one particular cloud that was drifting low over the level of the water. Seeing the dimensional Inversion and having hung around with the team known as Fem Force long enough to know that there were few coincidences in the world Lila realized that had to be where Joan had gone missing. With that she started her descent, a living meteor who glided back into the atmosphere under her own power. Crashing down on the ship she began laying waste to the crew rendering them helpless as their weapons proved not only useless but a definite liability. Lao and Martha arrived on the deck just as she demanded to know where Joan was. Martha blurted out Polaris and when Lila corrected her she noticed who she was. Then to the surprise of the redhead she saw the brown haired demi-Kryptonian smile at her. Lila was immediately on her guard by how nice Martha was being to her especially when she called her daughter. Eventually she just accused her of being an imposter. For some reason Martha found that enormously amusing, and after all the strangeness that she had been forced to absorb over the last day, she felt as if she needed a good laugh, especially seeing the comical expression in the lovely features of the other woman. After signaling her women to fall back so that she might deal with the matter without distractions Lao introduced herself and after explaining that Joan was busy but if she came below deck they could get better acquainted. Lila was surprised that a villain would rather talk then fight her but still agreed to follow the two. A few minutes later and they were convened once more in the seraglio, where Lao's women wasted no time making Lila feel "right at home" (well, actually the strawberry blonde novice heroine was staring wide-eyed at some generously well endowed beauties, who were eyeing her back and flirting with her in a surprisingly audacious manner). The party resumed where it had left off with semi-informal exchanges and hasty introductions, then Lao and Martha took turns explaining to everyone about the matter of Joan Wayne and the Kraken. Fifteen minutes later Alison was thoroughly heartsick, while the others understood why she didn’t want to involve her. Lila however like Martha vowed to make Gordon pay for what he did. While she knew that Joan was a junkie she wasn’t aware of the depts. It went. She also asked if it was alright for her to be trapped within some tentacle rape beast. Martha assured them that she was fine as she was there not too long ago. While this didn’t put Lila and a shocked Aiko at ease Martha was adamant that there were no...unpleasant side-effects. Joan's just being detoxified of the V-45 that's in her system. Lili didn’t know how to picture a clean and sober Joan. Martha comforted Lisa stressing that what was important was that Joan will need both of them if she's to stay off her addiction. Which ironically did nothing to relieve the magnetic girl's state of mind as she stared at the hand then at the semi-clad woman it was attached to, thinking to herself that this Martha Kent was definitely one of the Pod people. Lao went so far as to offer to sell Joan to Lila to make it easier for her to make sure she doesn’t relapse. Martha agreed to by Joan for five thousand dollars, plus whatever Lao charges for her training and expenses and giver her to Lila. With that everyone decided to celebrate. All around the chamber the women of the harem wasted no time stripping down and getting down to business. Attendants dutifully urged the children away and removed them to another portion of the seraglio, Breeze vanishing with the others after turning a last over-the-shoulder glance in Ranma's direction. That left the Tendo and Daitokuji parties alone unaffected as a spontaneous orgy broke out all around them. They didn’t waste any time joining in while Lila and Martha watched. It was true to say that those who spent any great amount of time on board Lao's ship inevitably began to have feelings of uninhibited lust, a magnifying of their libidos, and a decreasing ability to resist the pull of even the most casual attraction. Here even those confirmed in the gender preference could wind up becoming...confused in their orientation, and the desire to explore and unleash their sensual potential was a much stronger urging than those civil impulses of restraint upon which modern civilizations have been founded. That being said, there was certainly no anarchy to the way people made out in this harem, nor was it so random a process by which one party chose to lay down with another. Lao watched as Polaria, began making out with Martha as well as Nabiki and her husband, Ranma, even while acknowledging the loving efforts of her own sweet concubine lovers. However when Nabiki started to perform cunnalingus with Beatrice someone with whom she ought to be too annoyed to consider anything so...kinky. It hit her that Lao must be manipulating everyone as the ship reflected her mood and mindset of its owner, which meant that Lao's own libido was conveyed to its occupants on a subliminal level. Nabiki rose up from Beatrice to turn and confront the lady pirate, only to find that Lao was staring back at her while being serviced by half a dozen amorous women. She glanced around and saw that Akane was being pressed in close by a sandwich comprised of Keiko and Kodachi. Ryoga was all but lost to view from beneath a dog-pile of sensuous women while Ukyo was once more with Shampoo and Perfume, becoming the center-spread of yet another Amazon sandwich. Alison---much to Nabiki's relief---was glaring at the woman making out with her older sister and not directly at Beatrice and Nabiki. Nabiki demanded to know what Lao was up to but she denied doing anything stating that it was impossible to force anyone to do anything that is against their will and nature. Nabiki wasn’t buying it however and continued to accuse Lao of wrong doing. This prompted Keiko to attempt to calm her down but given her relationship with Lao Nabiki brushed her off. This enraged the other concubines causing them to join in. they were tired of Nabiki’s insults an insinuation that they were just mindless drones. Seeing this was leading nowhere the others decided to speak up and try to calm Nabiki down. While Martha and Lila wondered how the conversation turned into a debate about the propriety of being a slave. Nabiki ignored all of them however and ended up challenging Lao. Before accepting Lao reminded Nabiki that the ship could only have one captain at the time when she didn’t back down Lao agreed to settle thing her way. The designated "challenge hall" turned out that the very hall where Ranma had played a game of baseball with Breeze. Lao began some stretching exercises while allowing Nabiki to consult with Ranma and the other members of her self-designated Posse. Shampoo and Perfume looked dubious about the whole matter, while Ukyo and Ranma were positively cautionary. They desperately tried to get Nabiki that fighting Lao was a bad idea point out that they we're still at sea, kilometers from land, and the POJ was the only way they were gonna get anywhere. As well as the fact that winning met that she would be the ships new captain. Ryoga seemed to be the only one on Nabiki’s side pointing out that it was a matter of honor. Even Keiko wasn’t on her side as she was till upset about what Nabiki said earlier prompting her to apologize. Beiko also pointed out that Lao was extremely dangerous. While Alison agreed she also wanted to see Lao get her butt kicked for what she did to Martha. Martha herself joined them at this point coming to commend Nabiki on fighting Lao. While she couldn’t take sides while Joan was being detoxified but still wished Nabiki well. Seeing her resolve Ranma decided to join as well. With that the match started. Unfortunately this proved to be a fairly one sided match while Martha and Lila were impressed by skill that they had never seen before in practice the others could only watch as Nabiki played right into Lao’s hand. Nabiki’s training with Cologne had tended to be rather intensive on the Amazon side of the matter, which Lao was already a master of. While she was only just beginning to learn the particulars of Ranma's Senken maneuvers, not knowing them well enough to consider her mastery all that effective against Lao's high standards. This allowed Lao to completely dominate the match even when Nabiki varied her speed and tempo Lao still responded in time to block her. Seeing enough Ranma batted Lao away by a dragon-stamp kick and alighted on the deck in a crouch and assumed a ready stance as Lao recovered her bearings. Nabiki tried to protest his involvement but Ranma wouldn’t hear of it as she was clearly out matched. Unfortunately Lao already knew about the Senken and Ranma made the mistake of using the Umisenken a water based style. Lao was able to sense Ranma move against the currents within the room allowing her to halt ranma in the act of following up to his "Shichi Rakuchi Sei" (Support Fall to Earth) maneuver with the more devastating "Haku Dato Shin Sho" (White Snake Reliable Fist) attack. It also meant he lost his concentration and regained visibility, thus became vulnerable to another attack had Lao chosen to commit one at that particular instant. Nabiki attempted to use this as a distraction to attack only to wind up on the receiving end of Lao's backfist, which knocked her to the floor and left her partially stunned. Nabiki bounced sprang back to life and she and Ranma began figting in unison. Ukyo and Shampoo were impressed with Nabiki’s intensity, but Perfume was quick to point out that she was exhausting herself while Lao wasn’t getting any weaker. All at once Nabiki got kicked along the side of her face as Lao went from defensive to offensive mode and smashed the younger girl with a solid round-house that picked her up and sent her flying into the far wall. This time Nabiki fell to the floor in a heap and did not rise up again, clearly having lost consciousness with that maneuver. Ranma lost his temper, seeing Nabiki being hurled about in such a way that he was immediately driven to a state of emotional outrage. Lao instantly fell back on the defensive as Ranma launched a new attack, using the other Senken maneuvers in rapid succession, shifting from one elemental style to the next, and winding up falling back on his specialty, the Honosenken. Rather than lose control, however, his anger gave him a more intensive focus. Using the skills he had mastered while being a volunteer fire fighter gave him an edge on speed, maneuverability and evasion that even Lao found mightily impressive, having to counter his Fire-based attacks with her water-based system. However it turned out that the Lao he was fighting was merely an illusion as seen when he used his Surround and Contain Fireburst. Impressed by Ranma’s skill Lao suggested put all their cards on the table and make an all-out attack to finish things. Ranma agreed but as he drew upon his elemental power he accidently summoned Latisha. The others quickly started freaking out upon realizing that Ranma had summoned the Salamander Queen while on a wooden ship. Beatrice was able to calm everyone down when she pointed out that Lao was remaining calm and smiling the whole time of the summoning of the dragon. In response to Ranma’s action Lao summoned Ulqualsh. The two dragons came clashing together. For a moment everyone shielded their eyes as flames and water droplets shot in all direction and the air became clouded with a searing burst of steam that forced everyone but Martha to blink her eyes and avert her gaze to shield them. Then at last the steam cleared and those who dared to look found Madam Lao standing where she had been, slowly lowering her arms as clouds of steam dissipated from all around her. Ranma lay out on the floor, obviously unconscious, having failed to withstand the clash of two rival elemental powers and the explosive aftermath that inevitably resulted from such an encounter. Everyone else was dripping wet and somewhat stunned by the fateful conclusion to this epic concoction, including those with Jusenkyo curses, who also stood around and exchanged non-plussed glances. Seeing this Martha just shrugged off the effects of the soaking and commented on how anti-climactic the fight was. After Lao took Ranma and Nabiki away Ukyo thought she heard a scream. Perfume who had much better hearing informed her that Nabiki was coming out of her Neko Mode. This caused Ukyo to freak out when upon hearing that Nabiki went Neko on her. this prompted the others to ask how she was able to talk Nabiki out of her neko state. Perfume replied that she used Anything Goes Kama Sutra on her to quiet her down. All jokes aside Keiko brought up that Nabiki wasn’t going to be so easy to talk down when it comes to the captain if she's reverted to her other state. The resident Superheroes started to wonder if it was right to let Lao go off with Nabiki and Ranma just because she defeated them. Lila didn’t feel right about it, but Martha had already agreed to abide by a truce with Lao. The concubines assured them that the two would be fine since Lao had given her word. This started another debate with the concubines about weather or not Lao’s actions were right. though it wasn’t to long before they got back into the fridges. After several moments of watching the posse go at it Lila struck up a conversation with the concubine by asking them more about themselves. Besides screwing Lao had three basic rules that they abided by. The captains word was Lao, they needed to keep up good appearances by regular exercise and a properly balanced diet, and fighting and arguing within the group must be settled by formal challenge, to be supervised by Lao. Other than that they are free to do whatever they like as long as they maintain the harmony of the Harem. The Concubines really enjoyed there life on the ship though Martha picked up on them mentioning the hard cases realizing they meant the ones who objected to being slaves. Lila was surprised to find out that Lao would just let them go. Keiko spoke up explaining Lao’s duel nature because of her curse. As well as Jusenkyo itself. When Martha commented about how disturbing that was this gave Alison the opening to asked about how Martha had been acting. Martha answered that she wasn’t the old frump she probably thought she was. She was young like once, and made her share of mistakes. Alison initially thought that she was referring to her and Beiko’s relationship, but Martha actually met breaking up with Helena. Lao made Martha face the memories that she wasn’t strong enough to face herself. Now she realizes what she gave up all those years ago. They were distracted by Kodachi crying out in pleasurable screams as she threw back her head to the ceiling and gave thanks to the Kami-sama. Akane's groans were muffled, while Keiko seemed to be having just as good a time of it on the other end. Their combined cries, moans and slurping noises were enough to briefly sidetrack the line of their conversation. Perfume wondered if they had the right idea, but Ukyo replied that was the point that Nabiki was making. Letting themselves get distracted with all this making out together. One of the concubines asked if they always do everything Nabiki says. Pointing out that it wasn’t really different from their relationship with Lao. Martha moved the conversation on to more pleasant subjects like what they would do once they leave. She planned on getting in touch with Helena and see if they could find some closure on the matter. Martha apologized to Lila for her past treatment of her. Lila accepted as Martha gave her Joan. Ako was shocked that Lila was still planning on going through with owning Joan. When Martha cautioned that the contract would only be legally binding on Lao's ship. Lila didn’t care replying that she would just have to make it count. Ukyo and the others smiled as they watched this "reconciliation" in progress,before going back to worrying about Ranma and Nabiki. Perfume wasn’t that worried as Nabiki was very resilient, and Ranma can get pretty creative when he gets cornered. Whatever Lao was planning with them both, she was sure that at least one of them is on top of the situation. The moment Joan was released Lao had her mercenary lieutenants restrain her with Orichalcum chains. Lila was shocked at seeing Joan’s green hair at that was the first time she had seen her natural hair color. Lao explained that the Kraken was able to restore Joan’s to her natural self, at least on a genetic level, though Martha noted that she still had her tattoo. Lao led them away from the Kraken pits so that Joan could be cleaned up and to give them a chance to talk. Before leaving them Lao reminded them not to think of Joan as a daughter or lover but a slave undergoing rehabilitation. When Joan came to find Lila sitting before her she quickly realized that she was chained up. However she was even more surprised to see her mother there. The two explained what was going on. Joan was not happy to discover that they were prisoners so didn’t hesitate to attack Lao when she made her presence known only to discover that her legs were chained as well. At once Lila was at her side, helping her to sit back up, while Lao explained who she was. This gave Martha the opening to ask Joan about her V-45 addiction. Joan was furious at Lao for looking into her secrets but Lao didn’t care as she couldn’t abide having a drug addict on board this ship. She also informed Joan that she detoxified her. Joan once again attacked Lao only to be easily subdued. Lao then left her in Martha and Lila’s care. Joan being a reasonably intelligent person picked up at once on the implications and asked what Lao met by that. Once again Joan was shocked when Martha apologized to her being a bad mother. However just as she was registering it the conversation moved to General Gordon. Joan was on her guard again, but Lila shook her head to discourage her from continuing the evasion. Holding Joan Lila told her that was cured and that Gordon no longer had a hold on her. Martha and Lila laid down the law they would be working with Lao she was in there care until further notice. Then when she was better they we're going to have a long heart-to-heart chat about her work with General Gordon. Martha watched as Lila disciplined Joan venting some long pent-up frustration issues. Finding herself oddly disturbed and aroused by the image of Joan's bottom being tanned a light pink color at the hands of another woman. Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of Lao. The two began to discuss the nature of marriage Martha pointed out that while Lao is quite cynic about her first marriage she hardly talks about her first husband she hardly talks about her second husband. While she didn’t say much Martha could tell that she respected him. She then put Lao off guard by telling her that she knew how much Joan really went for. This was the first Joan had heard about this screamed at her mother as Lila paused in the conclusion of her spanking session. Martha was unapologetic however and just went back to calling her for selling her daughter for only a fraction of her actual price as Joan was worth far to her then five thousand dollars. Joan herself wasn’t too happy to be marked down. Martha demanded that Lao charges the full price. When Martha asked how much to buy her freedom Joan called out in jealousy upon hearing two million. Only to be creeped out at seeing how lovey dovey the two were being. Lila commented that her wasn’t as bad as Joan said prompting her to stop her when Martha asked what else she had been saying. This prompted Lila to continue her punishment. Martha informed Joan that she was given to Lila as a present. Martha and Lao continued to talk as Lila had fun with Joan. Martha asked about Lao’s business and who she was selling two. Lao explained that her clientele fall into the category of 'semi-decent,' mainly rich and powerful men who have...a certain problem forming a mature relationship with a woman on a normal one-to-one basis. Who she personally screens to insure that they are the sorts who have legitimate needs and who will have a proper appreciation for the type of women that she can provide them. Lao then went on that a concubine is more than just some mindless toy or pliant doll...she is a helpmate and a confidence-builder who can whisper encouragingly in the ear of a man and help him to realize how to become a more successful human being. Martha quickly deduced that such women could become the power behind the throne and through them Lao could influence kings and princes throughout Asia. While this would allow her to impart her philosophy into more common dissemination Lao assured Martha that she had no goals of world domination as it was more trouble then it was worth. She has influence that goes beyond the ship but not control, and certainly not real power. She has benevolent goals, but her means are those of a slaver. Joan and Lila’s activities brought their attention back to them. So to give them some privacy Lao asked Martha if she would like a drink. Martha knowing that she was talking about more then just a drink agreed she wanted to learn more about Lao’s operation to determine for herself if it really is a good or a bad thing. When A-ko went into labor the parturition was a trying experience do to her strength the Undine could barely hold her down while Beiko hovered by her side doing all that she could to help. Martha and Joan also used their strength to hold her down. Aiko has an incredible ability to absorb elemental energies to fortify and give strength to her body, but once the baby was in position to exit the womb, Lao was able to use her water manipulation abilities to move her muscles in the correct manner and nature did the rest. After Ekko was born B-ko sagged her shoulders and almost fell into the pool but for the hasty way Ranma arrested her movements. Aiko gave a weak smile of incredulous relief and accepted her baby from Lao gratitude and longing. Lao then had a certificate drafted to authenticate the birthing so the two could be registered as her legal guardians and parents. Lao then noticed Nila Caulder who started to turn around, only to hear the sound of semi-automatic rifles being cocked and readied directly behind her back. However much to her confusion Lao called them off leaving a confused Nila standing where she was being confronted by the pale-blue-haired captain and a score of naked women who were all eyeing her as though she were a sideshow freak exhibit. Lao introduced Nila to everyone revealing not only that she was aware of who she was, but that she had been watching her for quite some time. Given her ties to the Doom Patrol there was no way Lao could keep her so while she had been planning to go get Nila herself but her escape gave her the opportunity to restart the argument about the nature of her activities using Nila as a fresh perspective. Seeing that the captain was willing to let her go she asked about Asagiri the girl she had been hired to find. Unfortunately she was not in Lao’s custody though she did give suggestions on where she might be. Nila initially agreed with Nabiki that as a slaver Lao was a major-league criminal type. That was the very reason Lao wanted her there. Lao didn’t argue against this just that she was cruel and heartless Nila was immune to mental influence which is why she wanted her there. To give evidence that she does not practice the most cruel and destructive forms of mental duress. Nabiki used what Lao did to her and Ranma as an argument, but Lao countered that they did enjoy it. this also brought their activities to Perfume, Shampoo and Ukyo. Keiko and Kodachi spoke up on Lao’s behalf pointing out that compared to the methods of the 108 Dragons, her techniques are a genuine blessing. Seeing that Nabiki couldn’t accept the notion that she is breaking people into a mold for which nature never intended them. Lao brought in her other captives. Lao called them so that they could examine each one of them for themselves and decide whether or not her people chose wisely when they were selected. When Lao introduced Georgina Tyler and started calling her out for the shows her company produces. Martha realized that Nakajima Studios was one of her outlets since she owned a controlling share through Morgan Enterprises. She admitted that she never actually watched the cartoon shows her studios put out on Saturday mornings when Joan asked her. Lao introduced around eight other women one of whom turned out to be a man before running out of time. Nabiki was furious that Lao was asking them to help her decide which woman becomes slave and which will go free. Martha offered a compromise promising to make it worth Lao’s mind to let them go and wait for another day to make another capture by offering to buy them off of her. As the two went off to negotiate they left others to mingle with themselves. She also changed Ranma and Nabiki back to their true forms. Joan was quickly dragged away by Lila begging her girlfriend if they could talk about things as she dutifully followed her out of the chamber. She was next seen hitched up to a harness and giving a "ride" to an enthusiastic Lila while some girl named Palomina gave some encouraging instructions in how to handle a Pony. Five months later the two of them were expecting a child together. Description Lila is a woman of inordinate beauty with reddish-brown eyes a body that was "to die for" and a perfect set of the kind of "gravity defying boobs" that you only read about in Comics. Her costume (for lack of a better adjective) looks as if it has been painted onto her near-perfect body. Category:Continuum-59343921